mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
World War I, To End All Wars?
War has broken out, pitting the Entente against the Central Powers. In our lifetime, we saw an Entente victory, but this might never happen. There may be no winners. It may be worse. It way be better. You the players, decide. When 5 players sign up, game will begin. Sign Ups * This means people with 1000 edits + * This means people with 500 edits + * This means people with 100 edits + * This means one edit + The Entente * France - Akorps ** Madagascar - ** French Algeria - ** French West Africa - ** French Somaliland - ** French Indochina - ** French Guiana - Great Britain - Deutsch * British Honduras - ** Bechuanaland - ** Batusoland - ** Swaziland - ** Southern Rhodesia - ** Northern Rhodesia - ** Nyasaland - ** Nigeria - ** Sierra Leon - ** Uganda - ** Kenya - ** British Somaliland - ** Gambia - ** Malaya - ** British Guyana - ** Jamaica - ** Bahamas - ** Bermuda - ** Falkland Islands - ** Ireland - ** Egypt - NovaImperiumGaming ~ if I can *** Anglo-Egyptian Sudan - * Serbia - * Canada - * South Africa - * British Raj - * Australia - * South Papua - * New Zealand - * Newfoundland - * Belgium - ** Congo Free State - * Portugal - ** Cape Verde - ** Portuguese East Africa - ** Portuguese Guinea-Bussau ** Angola - League of Three Empires * Germany - Leonidas huh ** German Southwest Africa - ** German East Africa - ** Kamerun - Leonidas huh ** German Papua - Leonidas huh ** Togoland - Leonidas huh ** Mexican Loyalists - * Russia - * Ottoman Empire - * Bulgaria - Spar * Hungary - * Rumania - Neutrals * Switzerland - * Lemko (Carpathian Ukranian) Republic * West Ukrainian People's Republic * Czechoslovakia * Brazil - * Italy - Not User: ** Libya - ** Italian Somaliland - * Eritrea - ** Albania - * Greece - * Argentina - * Ecuador - * Colombia - * Uruguay - * Montenegro - * Chile - User:Todetode :. ~ Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? ~ Todetode (talk). 18:31, March 31, 2019 (UTC) * Bolivia - * Paraguay - * Venezuela - * Spain - ** Spanish North Africa ** Equatorial Guinea * Abu Shammar\Hai'al * Nejd - Bozistanball * Nicaragua - * Costa Rica - * Honduras - * Guatemala - * The Netherlands - ** Dutch East Indies - ** Dutch Guiana - * Denmark - ** Greenland - ** Iceland - * Norway - * Sweden - * China - * Persia - * Afghanistan - * Thailand - powerplayz * Japan - ** Korea - ** Formosa - * Ethiopia - * Haiti - United States - * Panama - ** Cuba - ** Philippines - ** Mexican - ** Liberia - 1914 War has broken out! Archduke Ferdinand is dead. Austria invades Serbia. Russia mobilizes. German says it shall support an ally. Ottoman Empire join the Central Powers to try and reclaim former glory. German attacks France in west. Chaos has broken out. Category:Map Games Category:World War I, To End All Wars?